Larry Koopa's Birthday
by pinkandpeachy
Summary: It was Larry's birthday! The blue-mohawked Koopaling had VERY high hopes for today. But, he was definitely in for a big surprise...


Larry Koopa woke up to a sunny morning. He immediately smiled, knowing today was going to be a great day.

It was Larry's birthday, the day that the youngest Koopaling looked forward to most every year! Today was the one day each year when Larry got to be at the center of attention. He was looking forward to receiving countless gifts and greetings.

Larry eagerly got up from his bed and quickly fixed his tall, blue mohawk. Then, he left his room to check if breakfast was being served.

Sure enough, everyone was already seated at the dining table when Larry came into the room. Larry happily took his seat in between Bowser Jr. and Morton Jr.

"Guess what today is," Larry grinned.

"March 16," Iggy answered.

"Yeah, but what is March 16?" Larry asked.

"Well this year, it's a Sunday," Ludwig stated.

"I know that," Larry sighed. "But, today is also something else."

"Larry, stop nagging us about silly things and start eating your breakfast," Bowser said. Larry looked down at his plate and saw that he had been served the same things as everyone else.

"Where's my special birthday breakfast?" Larry questioned. His siblings and dad just glanced at each other and started chuckling.

"Why would you get a better breakfast than the rest of us?" Wendy rolled her eyes. "You're not better than us in any way!"

Larry was confused. _What's going on?_ he thought. _Doesn't anyone remember that it's my birthday?_ Larry decided that he wasn't in the mood to eat.

"I'm not eating now," he said, standing up. Larry began to leave the dining room.

"Dude!" Morton Jr. called after him. "Can I eat your breakfast?"

"Go ahead," Larry muttered before heading to the game room. Maybe playing a video game will make me feel better, Larry thought. Once he was in the game room, he began playing one of his favorite video games, Koopa Kart.

It wasn't very long before Lemmy came into the room and plopped down next to Larry.

"Hi," Lemmy said. "Can I play with you?"

"Okay," Larry replied, handing his older brother a controller.

Larry knew that Lemmy was practically his nicest sibling. He was sure Lemmy would say happy birthday to him sooner or later. So, Larry decided to casually try to get Lemmy to greet him already.

"Thanks, Larry! I love this game!" Lemmy exclaimed as he selected a character to use in the game.

"No problem," Larry leaned backwards into the couch. "Hey today is an awesome day, don't you think?"

"I guess it is," Lemmy nodded. "I'm glad to see that you're in a good mood." Larry frowned, disappointed that Lemmy didn't get the hint. He decided to drop another one.

"I wonder what today's like for everyone whose birthday is today," Larry murmured.

"Happy birthday to them," Lemmy shrugged. Larry sighed.

"When's my birthday, Lemmy?" he asked his rainbow-haired brother. "I forget when it is."

"Shouldn't you know when it is?" Lemmy questioned.

"Yeah, but I forgot," Larry lied. "So, when is it?"

"I dunno," Lemmy responded. Larry decided not to say anything anymore.

_Why doesn't anyone remember my birthday?_ he thought sadly.

After playing Koopa Kart with Lemmy for awhile, Larry left the game room and headed to his room.

But, he bumped into his only younger brother on the way there. Larry suddenly had an idea. He grabbed Bowser Jr. by his shoulders.

"Junior! Tell me where the gifts are!" Larry demanded.

"W-what?! I d-don't know what you're t-talking about!" Bowser Jr. stuttered.

"Yes, you do," Larry replied. "I'm supposed to get gifts today and I haven't gotten any! Show me where you're hiding them!"

"What gifts? No one here has any gifts, as far as I'm concerned," Bowser Jr. said.

"Never mind," Larry muttered, leaving Bowser Jr. in the hallway.

Larry had only been in his room for about five minutes when Wendy came in.

"Larry! My room! Now!" Wendy ordered.

"Why?" Larry questioned.

"JUST COME WITH ME NOW! " Wendy screamed, making Larry flinch.

"Alright, alright, I'm going," Larry stood up and walked with Wendy to her room. Once the two siblings had arrived at their destination, Wendy made Larry stand by the door.

"I'm gonna sit on your bed instead," Larry said, not wanting to stand.

"NO!" Wendy exclaimed. "I don't want your gross germs on my beautiful and perfectly clean bed!"

"Fine," Larry crossed his arms. "Why did you want me here? Did you plan some kind of birthday surprise for me?"

"Birthday surprise?" Wendy glanced at her younger brother, puzzled. "Why would I plan a birthday surprise now? I just called you because I need your opinion on my new purchases." Larry sighed. Wendy made him do this all the time. Larry had no idea why it had to be him out of all of Wendy's siblings.

"Okay then," Larry replied. "Let's get this over with."

Wendy put on a pair of pumps that were a shade of bright pink that Larry found absolutely horrid.

"These are the first things you have to judge," the only female Koopaling stated.

"When do you plan to wear those?" Larry asked, mentally vomiting.

"Maybe to a hangout with friends, a party, a family reunion? I can wear these wherever I want to!" Wendy grinned. "So, what do you think of them?"

"They're ugly," Larry immediately stated. "Only wear them if you want to humiliate yourself."

"SAY THEY LOOK GOOD ON ME!" Wendy yelled angrily. "SAY YOU LIKE THE COLOR! SAY THESE SHOES CAN MAKE ANY GUY FALL IN LOVE WITH ME!" Larry was a little startled when his older sister said the last sentence.

"The shoes look good on you, I like their color, and they can... They can..." Larry covered his mouth, trying not to burst out laughing. "I can't say the last one." The younger Koopaling then ran out of his sister's room before she could get even madder at him.

Larry decided to visit his dad, who was in his room. Larry knew that Bowser's room was off-limits for him and his siblings, but he had to ask Bowser something. So, Larry knocked on the door to Bowser's room.

Bowser opened the door and stared down at Larry.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Do we have any plans for the day?" Larry asked.

"No, we won't be leaving the castle at all today," Bowser answered. "Now, go away and leave me in peace."

"Yes, King Dad," Larry said and he walked away, disappointed.

An hour later, it was time for lunch. To Larry's dismay, the lunch wasn't out of the ordinary. Is this some kind of nightmare? Larry thought. Why isn't anyone acknowledging my birthday?

Larry remembered when it was his birthday last year. For all three meals, Larry had been served his favorite foods, along with a big cake at dinner. He got so many gifts as well!

_I wish this year could be the same, _Larry thought. He couldn't stand it. No one remembered his birthday.

So, Larry finally exploded.

"Today is my birthday!" he blurted out. But, Larry's family did what Larry hated most.

They ignored him.

Larry couldn't believe it. He ran to his room, crying. Once Larry got to his room, he climbed onto his bed and began to think a little.

Everyone looked forward to their birthday, but it was safe to say that Larry did more than most people. Larry loved his birthday because it meant he could be at the center of attention. No one could get away with ignoring him if it was his birthday.

Larry wasn't a spotlight hog. He was pretty much the opposite. He got the least attention out of his siblings. Larry was always ignored and overlooked. There wasn't anything unique about him, as far as he was concerned. And Larry sure hated being himself.

Larry knew that his birthday was the only day of the year when he wouldn't be ignored. But this year, he was wrong. All of his anticipation for his birthday was for nothing. Larry was ignored as usual. It was an ordinary day for everyone else. Larry's favorite day of the year no longer had anything special about it.

Larry sulked in his room all the way until dinner time. No one bothered to come to his room and talk to him.

Larry reluctantly left his room when he was called for dinner. He was dreading this meal with his family.

Larry was definitely startled when he entered the dining room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Bowser and Larry's siblings yelled. Larry glanced around the dining room and a grin instantly appeared on his face.

The long dining table practically had all of Larry's favorite foods on it, plus several desserts. One wall was lined with many gifts.

"W-what's happening?" Larry asked, confused as hell.

"We didn't forget your birthday!" Lemmy said. "We only pretended we did!"

"... Why?" Larry questioned.

"You prank all of us a lot... So, we decided to get you back!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed. "And you fell for our prank!"

"Yeah, I sure did," Larry responded, somewhat embarrassed that he had been pranked.

"We will celebrate your birthday all night," Bowser stated.

"Yay, we can stay up late!" Lemmy exclaimed.

"And guess what's the best part about your birthday this year!" Wendy said.

"What?" Larry slightly tilted his head.

"We will celebrate your birthday tomorrow, since we didn't really celebrate it today. That means we're skipping school!" Wendy squealed.

"That's not a good thing," Iggy mumbled. Roy approached Larry.

"Happy birthday, bro," he said, playfully punching his smaller brother.

"Thanks, Roy," Larry grinned up at the sunglasses-wearing Koopa.

"Well, let's eat!" Morton Jr. said. "I'm hungry!"

"It's Larry's choice whether we should eat now or not," Bowser turned to Larry. "Do you want to eat now."

"Yeah," Larry replied. He and his family sat down at the dining table.

Larry smiled. He now knew that he loved his family without a doubt... And that they loved him back.


End file.
